


Nobles adolescents

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before Voldemort, F/M, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Molly Weasley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Molly et Lucius ont fréquenté Poudlard quand ils n'étaient que deux enfants de bonnes familles. Se trouver des points communs n'est pas si difficile, dans ces conditions.
Relationships: Lucius Malefoy/Molly Prewett
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	1. La retenue

**Author's Note:**

> [Projet Bradbury #5] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> Après un mois dans ce challenge (déjà !), mes plans et estimations se font plus précises et c'est bien agréable de ne pas se sentir pressé par l'horloge. Bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est très confortable et ma semaine un peu agitée se reflète sur une qualité que je trouve assez irrégulière... Je ne plains pas, cependant, ça m'a fait plaisir de retrouver un peu de Mollycius héhé

Lorsque Molly Prewett arriva devant la salle de classe, la porte était déjà ouverte. Elle s'y attendait, pour être honnête, elle avait tellement traîné en route… Elle ravala un profond soupir d'ennui et passa la tête dans la salle.

\- Miss Prewett, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama le Professeur Slughorn.

Molly haussa un sourcil circonspect qui passa totalement inaperçu sous son épaisse frange rousse. Le Professeur de Potions l'accueillait comme s'il l'avait personnellement invitée à l'une de ses soirées. Il vint à sa rencontre et lui secoua chaleureusement la main.

\- Quel dommage que vous soyez en retard, ajouta-t-il avec une grandiloquence totalement démesurée pour la circonstance.

\- Professeur, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui, vous savez que le Professeur Binns m'a envoyée ici  _ en retenue _ ?

Slughorn secoua bras et tête ensemble, comme s'il cherchait à chasser un soudain essaim de lutins de Cornouailles.

\- Oui, certes, oui, jeta-t-il, admettant à contre-coeur la teneur punitive d'une retenue.

Il s'éloignait en marmonnant pour lui-même, si bas qu'il était impossible de deviner de quoi il retournait. Molly profita du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos pour rouler des yeux. Son regard retomba sur la salle de classe. Un autre élève se trouvait là. Un Serpentard, d'après son écharpe verte soigneusement nouée autour de son cou. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient peignés et ramenés en arrière avec application. Sa coiffure était d'ailleurs si propre que Molly suspectait qu'elle tenait en place grâce à de la magie.

Slughorn semblait avoir déjà oublié les deux élèves à qui il était supposé donner du travail pour occuper leur heure de retenue. Il était affairé à rechercher lui seul savait quoi dans les profondeurs d'une immense armoire noire. Molly haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

\- Salut, chuchota-t-elle négligemment en secouant sa crinière flamboyante, pourquoi t'es là, toi ?

Le Serpentard coula un long regard couleur d'acier sur elle. Son visage aux traits si fins qu'ils en étaient presque inexistants s'ornait d'un nez si pointu que Molly était certaine qu'on pouvait couper du parchemin avec.

\- Rien qui n'impressionne les Professeurs, murmura-t-il.

Son ton était suffisamment incisif pour qu'elle puisse entendre la fin implicite de sa phrase : " _ à l'inverse de toi _ ". Il était amer, c'était évident. Il était peut-être jaloux, s'imagina Molly avec un petit sourire. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard provoquait parfois ce genre de petit plaisir.

\- Mais encore ? insista-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Ils étaient si clairs qu'elle pouvait y voir son reflet. Le nez du garçon se retroussa avec arrogance et il croisa les bras avec hauteur.

\- J'ai gagné un duel, articula-t-il avec suffisance.

Il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler sa satisfaction. Molly imaginait sans difficulté son adversaire étendu sur un lit d'infirmerie. Elle le considéra un instant. Il avait l'air trop jeune pour être un Septième Année et Molly ne l'avait jamais vu en classe. Ce garçon n'avait donc pas encore obtenu son B.U.S.E. ? Les sorts offensifs qu'on apprenait jusqu'en cinquième année n'étaient pourtant pas particulièrement méchants… 

\- Lucius Malefoy.

Molly sortit de ses pensées. Il lui tendait la main, son regard toujours posé sur elle. C'était d'une formalité inhabituelle pour un adolescent, mais il venait tout juste d'annoncer son nom :  _ Malefoy _ . Il y avait peu de familles de Sang-Pur aussi influentes que les Malefoy sur le monde des sorciers. La rigueur de cette famille était proverbiale. La famille Prewett, bien qu'elle fasse encore partie du Conseil des Sorciers, avait quant à elle dépassé son heure de gloire depuis une ou deux générations.

Ceci étant dit, les subtilités politiques inter-familiales passaient totalement au-dessus de la tête de Molly. Elle était une tête brûlée qui obtenait ce qu'elle voulait simplement en le réclamant, avec politesse et, surtout, avec culot. Elle secoua la main de Lucius avec un sourire chaleureux. La retenue ressemblait déjà moins à une corvée maintenant qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de son camarade d'infortune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, à ton adversaire, alors ? demanda tranquillement Molly.

\- Je l'ai battu à plates coutures, répondit Lucius.

Les accents carnassiers de sa voix n'échappèrent pas à Molly. Il éludait volontairement les détails, mais, pas de chance pour lui, Slughorn était justement en train de revenir vers eux.

\- Vous avez fait usage d'un sortilège interdit, Monsieur Malefoy, gronda le Professeur. Estimez-vous heureux d'être mineur ou vous auriez fini à Azkaban, purement et simplement.

Lucius, le dos raide contre le dossier de sa chaise, lui lança un regard glacé.

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que les conséquences auraient été similaires si j'avais lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable ? questionna-t-il avec insolence.

Slughorn parut s'étouffer avec sa langue. Il souffla et éructa des balbutiements qui signifiaient, en substance, que le jeune homme finirait mal s'il continuait à vouloir se montrer aussi malin, avant de se détourner de lui et de choisir de l'ignorer, purement et simplement. Molly se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Le Professeur de Potions posa devant elle un épais grimoire et un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide rouge. Sur l'étiquette de la fiole avait été écrit le mot "Alice" dans une écriture exagérément féminine. Des coeurs avaient été dessinés dans les moindres espaces autour du prénom. Molly, soudain rouge pivoine, avait instantanément reconnu cette bouteille : c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était punie.

\- Dites-moi, Miss Prewett, commença Slughorn sur un ton docte, savez-vous pourquoi les Philtres d'Amour sont le plus souvent vendus dans des bouteilles en forme de coeur ?

Molly avait envie de se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Elle n'osait pas regarder à nouveau en direction de Malefoy, de peur de le trouver en train de se moquer d'elle. La supériorité Gryffondor n'avait pas duré bien longtemps ! Elle eut l'impression que le Professeur avait attendu dix minutes avant d'enfin considérer son temps de réponse comme écoulé.

\- La réponse est que les Philtres commercialisés à grande échelle sont de très mauvaise qualité.

Il attrapa le flacon et le souleva pour lui montrer la poudre qui s'était déposée dans le fond. Il tapota le verre comme s'il s'agissait de l'exact Philtre commercial de son exemple.

\- La forme de cœur permet à celui qui boit la potion de ne pas avaler ce précipité qui, s'il n'est fort heureusement pas dangereux, rend le Philtre parfaitement inutile. Quand je pense au nombre de gens qui s'évertuent à récupérer la moindre goutte au fond de la bouteille, et qui ensuite se plaignent que la portion ne fonctionne pas…

Il secoua la tête avec un soupir. Il avait l'air de considérer que tous ces gens étaient des imbéciles qui ne méritaient même pas de bénéficier des bienfaits de ce domaine de la sorcellerie dont seuls les élites pouvaient en comprendre le raffinement.

\- Ceci est une vilaine erreur, déclara Slughorn en reposant la petite bouteille, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. Les recettes qu'on trouve dans les magazines pour sorcières au foyer contiennent toutes les mêmes approximations idiotes et, comme vous le savez sans doute, la réalisation d'une potion de qualité ne tolère aucune approximation.

Molly acquiesça d'un air absent. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était en  _ retenue _ , parce qu'elle avait fabriqué  _ en secret _ une potion qui n'était pas enseignée aux élèves de Poudlard… et Slughorn était en train de l' _ éduquer _ au sujet du Philtre ? Il tournait les pages du grimoire en marmonnant dans sa barbe, jusqu'à enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il tourna le livre et le poussa vers Molly en pointant du doigt le titre de la page.

\- Philtre d'Amour Véritable ? bégaya la jeune fille en levant un regard incrédule sur le Professeur.

\- La recette originale ! triompha-t-il. Profitez de cette heure d'étude pour vous pencher sur ce sujet, voulez-vous ? Je m'attends à ce que vous trouviez rapidement votre erreur, Miss Prewett. Après tout, cette préparation est tout à fait à la portée d'une élève de Sixième Année.

Molly cilla plusieurs fois. Le Professeur Slughorn était complètement fou. Il s'éloignait déjà en hochant la tête avec la satisfaction d'une éthique professionnelle proprement appliquée. La limite de l'absurde étant largement dépassée, la jeune Gryffondor se risqua à jeter un œil à son camarade de retenue. Il regardait le Professeur avec une expression étrange. Il avait eu un sourire moqueur et méprisant, mais son sourire s'était cristallisé de stupeur et d'incompréhension.

La jeune fille remonta son écharpe sur son visage pour étouffer un rire nerveux. Lucius la regarda, ses yeux clairs exorbités par la frustration. Il avait écopé de trois mois de retenue, à raison d'une heure chaque soir, parce que, malgré le parfait respect des règles du duel magique, son adversaire n'était pas en état de confirmer sa version des faits. Près d'une centaine d'heures, perdues d'avance, pour flatter l'ego d'adultes qui n'avaient pas su appliquer leur autorité glorifiée. Et cette fille pouvait cuisiner des potions de manipulation mentale avec l'aide d'un expert ?

\- Professeur, appela Molly en levant la main, est-ce que vous m'autoriseriez à emprunter du matériel pour préparer cette Potion ?

\- Ici ? s'étonna Slughorn. Maintenant ?

Molly haussa les épaules avec une innocence un peu trop surjouée.

\- C'est ici que vous donnez les cours de Potions, dit-elle, et puis, comme j'ai une heure de travail supplémentaire, et que vous êtes ici pour superviser, je me disais que c'était le cadre idéal…

Lucius n'en revenait pas. Cette fille était en train de tirer sur la corde déjà surtendue. Si Slughorn n'avait pas réalisé jusque-là qu'il était en train de l'encourager, il allait s'en rendre compte maintenant. Il pouvait voir d'ici les rouages tourner derrière les pupilles dilatées du Professeur.

\- Oui, j'imagine que vous avez raison, finit par répondre Slughorn avec lenteur. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin, Miss Prewett. Appelez-moi si vous avez une question.

Il s'installa à son bureau sous le regard horrifié de Lucius, lequel regard se tourna quasi-immédiatement sur Molly. Celle-ci exultait comme si elle venait de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le toupet de cette fille remettait en question sa perception de la Maison Gryffondor toute entière. Si les braves petits soldats se mettaient à briser les règles…

\- Est-ce que Malefoy peut m'aider ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Slughorn tourna les yeux vers l'autre élève, puis haussa les épaules en opinant du chef. Lucius était pétrifié. Un tel dédain de sa personne ! Et Slughorn était le Directeur de Serpentard ! Le Directeur de  _ sa  _ Maison !

\- Bon, alors, tu viens ?

Lucius sursauta. Molly lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle était si impatiente de se mettre à l'ouvrage que son visage en était rose vif. Elle trottina joyeusement jusqu'aux étagères du fond de la salle. Lucius la suivit d'un pas lent en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle lui jeta presque un chaudron entre les bras, qu'elle remplit ensuite de divers ingrédients qu'elle prenait à mesure qu'elle les lisait à voix haute.

\- T'en tire, une tête, Malefoy, commenta-t-elle entre la Moire et le Roi-Mage.

Lucius haussa les sourcils avec une expression qui demandait clairement pourquoi il ne devrait pas tirer une drôle de tête dans cette situation.

\- Tu préfèrerais recopier des pages du règlement intérieur ? grinça Molly.

Le garçon lâcha un rictus. Non, certainement pas. Mais l'idée de devenir l'assistant d'un jour d'une Gryffondor ne l'enchantait pas non plus, aussi impressionnée fut-il par le tournant qu'elle avait appliqué aux événements.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as besoin de faire une Philtre d'Amour, de toutes manières ? questionna-t-il agressivement pour éviter d'avoir à lui répondre.

Molly haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, absorbée sur la comparaison entre les ailes de scarabée pilées ou en poudre.

\- C'est pour une amie, dit-elle. Elle est amoureuse d'un garçon qui, lui, est amoureux d'une autre, mais qu'il n'aura jamais parce qu'elle est déjà prise et que, même si elle n'était pas prise, elle ne voudrait pas de lui de toutes manières… Tu sais comment c'est, ces choses-là. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment amoureux, je crois même que s'il avait juste le bon coup de pouce dans le bon sens, il laisserait tomber son béguin idiot et je n'aurais plus à entendre mon amie se plaindre qu'il ne la regarde pas.

Un jour, la mère de Lucius avait employé l'expression "une manœuvre digne d'un Serpentard" au sujet d'un plan complexe de son frère qui, sous couvert de tendre la main à un vieil ami, se rendait service à lui-même. C'était  _ exactement _ le même sentiment qu'il avait vis-à-vis de l'explication de Molly. Si elle ajoutait maintenant que le garçon de son histoire était en fait amoureux d'elle, la boucle serait parfaitement bouclée.

\- Elle est à toi, cette écharpe rouge, ou tu l'as empruntée à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il, soudainement suspicieux.

Molly gloussa joyeusement en resserrant l'étoffe autour de son cou. Il faisait plutôt frais dans les cachots, c'était encore plus vrai après le coucher du soleil. Elle reposa le flacon d'ailes pilées et se dirigea vers sa place sans répondre à la question.

\- Si jamais tu finis dans les soirées d'élite de Slughorn, fit Lucius en posant le chaudron devant elle, t'as intérêt à te souvenir de moi.


	2. Le brunch

Molly avait choisi une robe moldue qui ne flattait pas du tout sa silhouette généreuse. Les couleurs de l'imprimé bariolé la rendaient impossible à rater dans une foule - et c'était encore plus vrai dans le cas d'un brunch de Sangs-Purs au Manoir Malefoy, où les plus audacieux portaient du vert foncé ou du bleu sombre. Mais comme Molly ne faisait jamais dans la demie mesure, elle avait aussi arrangé ses cheveux : la grosse choucroute crêpée lui avait demandé énormément de temps et une bombe entière de laque. C'était à peine si on devinait le serre-tête à motifs de canaris jaunes et roses dans la masse de ses boucles rousses.

Oh, pour sûr, sa tante Lucretia avait blêmi en la voyant ainsi fagotée ! Molly avait fait sa tête de cochon, comme d'habitude, et la tante, aussi têtue que sa nièce, avait décrété qu'elle l'emmènerait quand même, costumée en clown ou non. Toutes les deux espéraient que le risque de l'embarras ferait changer l'autre d'avis. Grossière erreur. Lucretia devrait supporter le regard moqueur de ses amies sur sa nièce et Molly devrait supporter une demie-journée parmi les sorciers et sorcières les plus guindés de la région.

\- Tu pourrais faire des efforts pour mieux te comporter avec ta tante, la gronda son oncle à voix basse.

Ils étaient déjà dans le jardin des Malefoy. Il avait fallu un elfe de maison qui vérifiait que les personnes qui se présentaient au manoir étaient bien des invités pour que Lucretia cesse enfin de houspiller sa nièce. Un répit dans lequel s'était immédiatement précipité son oncle Ignatius. Molly lui donna l'exacte même réponse qu'elle lui donnait chaque fois qu'il lui faisait cette exacte même remarque :

\- C'est elle qui a commencé.

Ignatius sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea le front en soufflant. On était à peine en milieu de matinée, mais le soleil tapait déjà fort. De plus, forte de son agacement, sa femme les avait fait traverser Londres à une allure militaire. De larges auréoles détrempaient sa robe de sorcier aux aisselles. Par certains côtés, il enviait les bras nus de sa nièce.

\- Molly, tu dis ça depuis que tu es petite…

\- C'est à ce moment qu'elle a commencé ! insista la jeune fille.

\- Ta tante ne cherche qu'à assurer ton avenir, tu sais bien, gémit Ignatius.

Molly roula ostensiblement des yeux. Sa tante était une Black qui ne supportait ni sa carpette de mari, ni sa nouvelle famille moins puissante que celle dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant, mais sa belle-sœur en avait eu, et puisque les deux frères aînés étaient des électrons libres impossible à contrôler, c'était sur Molly qu'elle s'était rabattue avec l'espoir fou d'en faire une bonne fille à marier.

Quelle barbe ! Molly ne rechignait pas complètement face aux attentions de sa tante, dont elle ne doutait pas un seul instant des bonnes intentions. Après tout, Lucretia lui faisait de nombreux cadeaux, parfois matériels, parfois éducatifs et, si la danse de salon ou les sortilèges de tenue de maison n'étaient pas vraiment des choses qu'on utilisait tous les jours, ça pouvait servir. Et la distraction changeait des bêtises de ses frères. En revanche, le brunch annuel au Manoir Malefoy, ça, c'était une véritable corvée.

Molly avait réussi à l'esquiver quatre ans de suite. Cette fois, elle avait misérablement échoué à s'y soustraire. Elle se retrouvait donc sur le gazon parfait de la plus parfaite des maisons, au milieu d'une foule de gens hautains et guindés. Elle bâilla à gorge déployée, la bouche à peine couverte d'une main paresseuse. La tante Lucretia lui administra une claque sur les doigts avant de l'envoyer se mêler à la foule, ce que Molly fit sans se faire prier tant elle ne rêvait plus que de s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle considéra quelques instants ses options : des grappes d'ancêtres à la peau parcheminée, des groupes d'enfants qui s'empêchaient de jouer pour ne pas se faire gronder... le buffet. Molly ne réfléchit pas davantage et s'y dirigea tout droit. Des centaines de plateaux d'argent étaient disposés sur une très longue nappe blanche. En bonus, une table ne réclamait pas de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne mangerais pas ça.

Trop tard, Molly mordait déjà à pleines dents dans un muffin à l'apparence tout à fait appétissante. La pâtisserie salée était si sèche qu'elle absorba toute sa salive et doubla instantanément de volume. Les joues gonflées comme un hamster, Molly roula des yeux paniqués sur celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Très élégant dans sa robe de sorcier sombre ornée de liserés d'argent, Lucius Malefoy peinait à cacher son hilarité. Il tendit la main vers les plateaux de boissons qui flottaient au-dessus de la table, feignant d'ignorer la jeune fille qui luttait pour éviter l'étouffement.

\- Qui sert ce genre de chose à un brunch ? haleta Molly.

Sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Lucius lui tendit une flûte de champagne.

\- Tu aurais pu remarquer qu'il n'y a personne autour de ce buffet, dit-il, d'humeur si taquine qu'il relança aussitôt : Est-ce que celui à qui tu veux du mal est aveugle ?

Molly accepta le verre et le vida d'une gorgée. Elle eut l'impression que ses muqueuses ressuscitaient. Lucius la détaillait des pieds à la tête. Il gloussa quand elle fit un tour sur elle-même avant d'esquisser une révérence, visiblement fière de son horrible allure.

\- Ma tante tenait absolument à ce que je vienne pour "faire impression", expliqua-t-elle en dessinant des guillemets dans les airs avec ses doigts. Elle a oublié de préciser quel genre d'impression.

\- Je détesterais compter parmi tes ennemis, plaisanta Lucius.

Molly rejeta cette idée d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Aucune raison, dit-elle, je suis même plutôt contente que tu sois venu me parler ! L'héritier Malefoy, voilà qui devrait faire plaisir à ma tante…

Non loin, elle repéra Lucretia qui, penchée sur son mari, critiquait sans doute quelqu'un d'autre. Molly agita la main afin d'être bien certaine qu'elle remarque la présence de Lucius à ses côtés. Lui-même lui adressa un signe de tête poli à son intention.

\- Je doute que ça lui suffise, dit-il cependant. Lucretia sait que je suis déjà fiancé.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Molly.

Il hocha la tête. Son regard clair scanna la foule de sorciers qui foulait l'herbe du jardin. Il pointa un groupe de jeunes filles du menton.

\- Narcissa Black, dit-il sur un ton que Molly trouva incroyablement neutre.

Les sœurs Black s'étaient isolées des autres. Narcissa, la plus jeune des trois, était une fillette maigre, dont la robe immaculée donnait à son teint l'apparence de la porcelaine. Ses cheveux blonds, longs et légers comme des fils de brume, paraissaient presque blancs sous l'éclat du soleil. Mais ce qui titilla Molly fut qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir, au plus, treize ans.

\- Par Merlin, mais quel âge elle a ? murmura-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers Lucius. Non, en fait,  _ toi _ , quel âge tu as ?

\- Je rentre en Cinquième Année, répondit-il avec un gloussement. Je vais être Préfet, d'ailleurs.

Molly roula des yeux. Dans n'importe quel autre contexte, elle aurait pointé du doigt qu'il avait passé la moitié de l'année en retenue et que, de fait, il ne méritait sans doute pas ce titre. Mais là, tout de suite, elle s'en fichait royalement. On parlait de fiançailles d'adolescents ! On parlait de parents qui avaient décidé de l'avenir de leurs enfants, avant même qu'ils soient capables de seulement l'envisager !

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Lucius la regarda avec étonnement. Molly était rouge de fureur. Arranger des mariages d'héritiers dès leur enfance n'avait rien de rare parmi les familles nobles. Elle semblait prendre ses propres fiançailles pour une attaque personnelle.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il avec un flegme affecté. Mais j'avais treize ans quand mon père me l'a annoncé. Je ne me rendais pas compte, à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, c'est Narcissa qui a treize ans et elle s'adresse à moi comme si j'étais son prince charmant. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de protester maintenant ? Sans doute rien de bon. Je suis fiancé, certes, mais le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai encore du temps devant moi pour changer les choses.

Molly, sa colère dissipée, se dégonfla presque visiblement. Elle fixait Lucius du regard. Elle cherchait sur son apparence des indices montrant à quel point il était capable de tirer son épingle du jeu.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé de ton petit-ami à ta tante ? demanda soudain Lucius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai peut-être entendu Lucretia bougonner, tout à l'heure, dit-il en contemplant ses ongles, à propos de sa nièce et d'un certain Weasley.

Molly laissa échapper un soupir excédé.

\- Et dire que j'espérais échapper à… hésita-t-elle en agitant la main, désignant tout cet étalage de noblesse sorcière. Échapper à  _ ça _ . J'imagine qu'Arthur n'est pas  _ assez _ Sang-Pur pour elle.

Lucius se demanda s'il était nécessaire de souligner le fait que c'était un problème d'image plus que de lignage. Les Weasley ne cessaient de nager à contre-courant des autres familles de Sangs-Purs. Le regard de Lucius accrocha un canari jaune et rose, là, entre deux boucles rousses. Il était fermement convaincu que Molly n'était pas aveugle à la politique sorcière. Il devinait une vision affirmée et personnelle des choses, un avis éduqué par ses réflexions propres. C'était une rebelle - une révolutionnaire peut-être. Si un jour de grands événements devaient advenir, elle serait sans doute sur la première ligne à défendre ses convictions.

\- Je suis plutôt content que tu sois là, dit-il platement. Ce brunch est à mourir d'ennui, d'habitude. Merci d'avoir emmené ta choucroute avec toi, ajouta-t-il en pouffant, index levé sur sa chevelure.

Molly se laissa aller à rire avec lui. Au loin, sa tante lui jetait des regards inquisiteurs, visiblement agacée et soulagée à la fois que son allure ne soit pas plus un problème que ça. De l'autre côté, la haute stature d'Abraxas Malefoy semblait poser sur eux un regard sombre. Mais seuls les yeux clairs de Lucius comptaient. Il faisait bon avoir un ami dans ce cercle très fermé des grandes familles sorcières.


	3. Le cercle

Molly réajustait ses boucles d'oreille quand Lucius apparut enfin. Impeccable comme à son habitude, il avait troqué sa cravate vert et argent pour une écharpe de soie nacrée très distinguée. Il sourit quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Quel succès tu aurais eu lors du brunch de cet été si tu t'étais présentée comme ça, commenta-t-il en guise de salutation.

La jeune femme posa ses poings sur ses hanches et lui tira la langue avec véhémence, dans une pose qui rompit totalement le charme qu'aurait pu lui apporter sa toilette rouge soigneusement ajustée par Mrs. Guipure en personne. Lucius gloussa et secoua la tête.

\- Toujours pas décidée à te ranger avec les filles sages ? moqua-t-il doucement.

\- Jamais, cracha Molly avec fierté.

Lucius jeta un regard derrière elle. Une file d'élèves sur leur trente-et-un faisaient la queue devant la porte fermée des appartements de Slughorn. La soirée qu'il organisait chaque décembre pour son cercle d'élite, choisis par ses propres soins parmi ses élèves favoris, aurait pourtant dû déjà commencer. Le garçon haussa les épaules : il se pouvait tout aussi bien que Slughorn soit en train de régler les derniers détails ou de compter patiemment le temps nécessaire à suffisamment se faire désirer.

D'entre les plis de sa robe de sorcier, il tira un délicat corsage qu'il offrit à Molly. Autour de boutons de rose rouge s'alternaient perles de nacre et rubans dorés. Molly ne put se retenir de rougir de surprise.

\- Comme c'est élégant de votre part, M. Malefoy, déclara-t-elle avec grandiloquence pour tenter de dissiper sa gêne.

Lucius se contenta d'un rictus courtois. Ils avaient tous les deux la même éducation qui prônait la noblesse et l'étiquette qui allait avec. Elle savait donc qu'il était de coutume que l'homme offre à sa partenaire de soirée un corsage accordé à leurs tenues. Lui, il savait qu'elle se fichait royalement des coutumes et qu'elle préférait même carrément s'en passer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne pas agir en gentleman, mais la vérité était qu'il avait simplement eu envie de lui offrir ce petit quelque chose.

Et, tandis qu'il le nouait autour de son poignet, il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle ne détestait pas du tout l'attention. Il voyait le léger tremblement de ses doigts et le sourire qui refusait de quitter ses lèvres. Elle était lumineuse et elle irradiait tout le couloir de sa présence. C'était à regretter qu'elle s'affiche le reste du temps au bras du plus transparent des Gryffondors.

\- Weasley n'a pas trop protesté ? demanda-t-il en resserrant sa cravate.

Molly observait les fleurs de son corsage. Elle appréciait l'efficace simplicité de l'assemblage.

\- Protesté à quel sujet ? fit-elle d'un air absent.

Le nez de Lucius se plissa légèrement. Il saisit délicatement la main de Molly, réclamant ainsi son attention.

\- Tu m'as invité à cette soirée, dit-il. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que tu y invites ton petit-ami.

Molly fronça les sourcils et lui rappela que c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu : il l'avait aidée avec son Philtre qui l'avait propulsée dans le rang des élèves favoris de Slughorn et, maintenant qu'il organisait une soirée, elle avait invité Lucius à l'y accompagner. Mais elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle ne lui dit pas non plus qu'elle n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à inviter Arthur. Et elle ne lui dit pas davantage qu'Arthur n'avait pas du tout protesté. Il avait simplement accepté l'information avant de passer à autre chose. Comme d'habitude.

La file d'élèves impatients s'était dissipée. Lucius offrit son bras à Molly et ils rejoignirent la fête. Slughorn avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Le service était impeccable et l'ambiance avait un arrière-goût de luxe qui sonnait un peu excessif pour d'aussi jeunes invités. C'était un événement étrangement mondain, à l'intention d'un bizarre assemblage de jeunes gens, choisis pour d'extravagantes raisons.

Lucius s'était éclipsé brièvement pendant que Molly discutait avec l'organisateur de l'événement. Slughorn avait bu plus de bièraubeurre qu'il n'aurait dû et il marmonnait encore moins clairement que d'ordinaire. Il la retrouva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard sur le balcon, le regard perdu dans la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ensuite ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant à la balustrade.

Il lui tendit l'un des deux gobelets qu'il avait rapportés. Elle prit la boisson mais ne répondit pas à la question. Elle avait bien compris à quel  _ ensuite _ il faisait référence. C'était sa septième année à Poudlard et l' _ après _ … elle n'avait juste jamais osé trop y réfléchir.

\- Je vois, soupira Lucius.

Il se retourna, s'accouda à la rambarde et sirota pensivement son verre. Molly se rapprocha lentement.

\- Tout le monde ne planifie pas sa vie à l'avance comme tu le fais, Lucius, dit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air plus convaincue qu'elle ne l'était. On est jeunes, on a le temps…

\- Moi, j'ai le temps, répliqua-t-il avec une grimace, sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. Toi, dans six mois, tu quittes Poudlard avec ton diplôme. Tu as réfléchi à quoi en faire ? Tu as pensé à un métier ? Ou est-ce que tu vas te contenter d'épouser ton Weasley et devenir la bobonne d'une ribambelle de petits enfants roux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? cracha Molly.

Elle avait répondu avec force, mais elle avait aussi eu un mouvement de recul. Les paroles de Lucius l'avaient blessé avec d'autant plus de force qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il était si calme et posé, d'habitude… et puis, ils étaient amis, non ? Il tenait son gobelet à deux mains, coudes enfoncés dans la pierre froide du bastingage.

\- Désolé, finit-il par lâcher en se frottant le visage, c'est… C'est vraiment pas sorti comme je voulais.

Molly grimaça. Elle contempla le fond de son verre à moitié vide avec la furieuse envie de rentrer dans la Tour Gryffondor et d'y larver au coin de la cheminée.

\- Il se passe beaucoup de choses, en ce moment, reprit lentement Lucius en baissant les yeux. Le monde sorcier rétrécit… Ou plutôt, le monde moldu s'étale plus vite que le nôtre.

Molly haussa les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il, maintenant ?

\- Ils ont toujours été plus nombreux, indiqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Tu savais que le Ministère allait ouvrir un Département dédié aux Affaires Moldues ? Le nombre d'élèves à Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi élevé, il est de plus en plus facile de détecter les sorciers nés-moldus… Le monde change, Molly, et il va continuer à changer dans les années qui viennent.

Enfin, il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux clairs luisaient d'un éclat de détermination passionnée. Son regard parut glisser à nouveau vers le néant, mais parvint à s'accrocher tout de même au visage de Molly quand il reprit :

\- Tu tiens vraiment à être enfermée chez toi pendant ce temps ?

Il se redressa et goba d'une lampée sèche ce qui lui restait à boire.

\- Moi pas, fit-il, sans vraiment laisser le temps à Molly de répondre. Je sais que Narcissa ne sera pas un trop gros poids. Elle est tranquille, passive même… Mais ce serait tellement si… Si… 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? protesta la Gryffondor qui avait décidément bien du mal à suivre le fil de conversation que le garçon menait seul.

\-  _ Arthur Weasley _ , Molly ! s'indigna soudain Lucius. Tu as réproché à ta tante d'avoir épousé un pauvre type, et c'est d'Ignatius Prewett qu'on parle ! Celui qui a réformé le système monétaire quasiment tout seul, avant même d'avoir trente ans ! Tu crois que Weasley en fera autant ?

Molly serra les poings pour réfréner la violente envie de fondre en larmes qui la prenait à la gorge. Elle avait les joues en feu et les yeux qui piquaient. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, ça non. Peut-être que le frapper lui ferait passer l'envie de pleurer.

\- Arrête ça, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ?

A son grand regret, elle réalisa que sa voix était clairement brisée. Le nez de Lucius se plissa si fort que l'extrémité en devint rouge. Aucune parole ne sortait comme il le voulait. Aucune phrase n'exprimait sa véritable pensée. Chaque mot était blessant et, quand bien même ce n'était pas du tout son intention, il se trouvait incapable d'inverser la vapeur.

Il s'avança alors sur elle. Il glissa une main dans son dos, une autre derrière sa nuque, et l'embrassa. C'était maladroit et un peu raide. Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle le repoussa, brutalement et sans ménagement.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit, au pas de charge, du balcon, puis de la petite soirée du Professeur Slughorn. La fureur qui la consumait accusait Lucius. Ces paroles blessantes, injustes et non méritées… tout ça pour quoi ? De la jalousie ? Sans ralentir, Molly traversait couloirs et halls au son du tambour de ses talons. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Le mot de passe ? fit la voix du tableau.

_ Et s'il avait raison à propos de ton futur ?  _ fit la petite voix dans la tête de Molly.


End file.
